Dream In My Head
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Yeah.. She loves him, but does he control her mind so much she begins to dream about the pair sleeping together? Oneshot. THREEQUEL TO "Let me entertain ya until you scream"


"Bye baby... I love you!"

_Natalya purred lowly into the receiver of her Blackberry, biting down on her lower lip roughly at the sound of the hang up tone on the other end. God... Why did being away from Randy have to be so hard? Pushing her fingertips back through her hair slowly, the diva slipped her phone back into her pocket, exchanging it for her hotel room key. Huffing out in a rather depressive tone, she slid the card through the lock, gently pushing open the door and flicking on the light. Stumbling back slightly at the sudden brightness that began to flood her dark green eyes._

"Ugh.."

_She muttered lowly, wandering into her bedroom with an arm wrapped around her stomach. Sighing heavily, she allowed herself to fall to her knees, disappearing under the bed briefly, grabbing a hold of her suitcase and pulling it out in front of her. Resting her hands on her thighs as she let random thoughts run through her mind. Smirking lightly at one of them, she tilted her head to the side before slowly unzipping her suitcase. With that, she pulled out a pair of hot pants and a singlet – which would be her pyjamas for the night. Groaning lowly, she pushed against the bed to get to her feet, throwing the clothes on the bed and kicking her suitcase back underneath. _

"..I'm so tired..."

_The Neidhart murmured quietly to herself, exchanging her clothes for her pyjamas. Dropping her clothes in the corner of the bedroom, she grabbed her brush, running it through her hair quickly as she walked into the bathroom. Doing the usual, brushing her teeth, removing her make-up and extensions, for once not having trouble with any of them, now that was a first. Laughing slightly at the thought, she tilted her head to the side, just staring at herself in the mirror for a moment, something felt different, but what? Rolling her eyes slightly, she wandered through the rooms, flicking off all the lights before finally hopping into bed, climbing under the covers and snuggling downwards. She pretty much fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, a peaceful sleep was on the cards for tonight – but that's not what her mind planned on doing._

* * *

"...Randy..."

_Natalya giggled lowly, biting down on her lip roughly as the superstar pushed the divas back up against the wall before attacking her lips with his own. The kiss overly passionate, more than previous ones – well in his opinion anyways. Smirking at the thought, he pulled the diva off the wall a little before he ran his hands up and under the back of her shirt. A small gasp passed her lips, accidently breaking the kiss as she felt the clasp of her bra come undone._

"...To the bed?"

_The Viper questioned, his tone husky and rugged, walking backwards as he pulled the pair towards the bed. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she pretended to ponder the idea, rolling her dark green eyes playfully, she stood up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to the superstars jaw line lightly._

"Do you even have to ask that!"

_She purred, biting down on her lip roughly, resting her hands on the small of Randy's back, squeaking loudly as he fell back onto the bed, with Natalya evidently landing on top of him. Flicking her hair to the side, she found herself captivated by his dark eyes, she just couldn't stop staring. Not noticing the fact that he'd moved the pair into a better position on top of the covers. Hearing a sudden purring noise coming from Natalya's lips, Randy couldn't help but smirk to himself. This happened every time._

"I guess not"

_He murmured with a low chuckle, wrapping his arms tightly around the divas waist, pulling her close as he pushed his lips roughly against hers. Inhaling deeply, the Neidhart found herself melting into the superstars arms, her entire body relaxed within them._

"You're amazing you know that..."

_Nat stated, breaking the kiss briefly, quickly reattaching their lips as she felt herself turned on her back, bearing the entire of the superstar's weight on top of her, just the way she liked it. Huffing out lightly, the diva shivered as his hands ran up her sides slowly, only to end up in him removing her shirt. With that, she lifted her hips off the bed slightly, pushing them into Randy's as a smirk made its way into her side of the kiss._

"I know"

_Randy muttered, biting down on her lower lip lightly as he pulled away for a moment, removing his singlet quickly before laying back on top of the diva, the warmth of her skin causing him to shiver slightly. Chuckling lowly, he ran his hand under her back, resting it on the back of her hips for a moment as they shared an elongated kiss. God knows how long it lasted for... Her eyes fell closed for a moment whilst her hands began to explore. Running her hands down his chest slowly, allowing her acrylics to gently graze his skin before resting them finally on his belt. Things could only get better from here on in._

"C'mon... You know you want it"

_The superstar growled playfully, clenching his jaw slightly as he pushed himself against her thigh lightly, causing the Canadian to giggle provocatively._

"You know me to well..."

_And with that, Natalya began to unbuckle the superstar's belt, whipping it out of place and tossing it to the floor, arching her back softly, huffing out lowly as he got off of her, slithering off the bed with a smirk fixed on his features. Raising her eyebrow slightly at his actions, her head tilted, seeing that familiar glint in his eye. Ohh... Biting down on her finger lightly, she kept her eyes on Randy as he pulled off his jeans, her eyes drawn to the same spot every time. Quickly snapping them shut, the Calgarian allowed a small, innocent smile to appear on her lips, which quickly faded to the a dirty pout._

"...Someone needs to be punished..."

_She murmured, tilting her head to the opposite side as she ran her hand behind her neck, shifting her weight slightly as she undid her shorts, sitting up whilst she pushed them off her legs and tossed them to the floor – like every other piece of clothing that had left their bodies. The diva squeaked again as she felt her back hit the covers again, gazing up at the superstar as he straddled her slightly – completely naked to. Biting her lip, she tilted her head backwards as she lifted her hips a little, her mind running wild for no reason at all. Sniggering lowly, Randy ran his hands up the side of her legs, smirking slightly as he spread them apart. Pushing her thong to the side, he grabbed a hold of her hips and pushed himself inside her roughly._

"Oh god..."

_Nat moaned quickly, taking a deep breath as she took control of her body. Biting down on her lip, the divas hips began to move slowly in rhythm to Randy's thrusting, mainly because he had a hold of them. Her chest tightened slightly as he moved faster, and rougher, pushing himself deeper, and deeper every time, god, it was torture, the pleasure was literally torturing her. Her mind, her body, her soul. Her eyes fell closed as she wrapped her hands tightly around his upper arms, moving her hips on her own as his arms wrapped around her back lightly. _

"That's my girl..."

_He groaned lowly as he felt her body shudder lightly in his arms, whimpering quietly, Natalya could feel her body become overwhelmed with pleasure, her breathing fastened, her chest tightened, she gently grabbed at her hair as she let out a loud moan, her eyes falling opening for a moment, her lips forming a pout as her eyes fixated on Randy's face... He was planning something, she could just tell. Closing her eyes again, she allowed him to somewhat have his way with her, making sure her hips obliged to his thrusting, which became incredibly fast, and rough, more than usual..._

"Oh God! Randy! Uhhh.."

_How did he do this to her? It was the one questioned that would continuously run through her mind. Her body shuddered slightly once again, her head tilting to the side slightly as he thrusted deeply a few more times before holding her in place, throwing his head back slightly as he began to release himself, but the celebration was cut short by a sudden knock at the door. Oh god..._

* * *

_Natalya stirred slightly at the sudden sound of banging, gasping heavily, the diva shot up in bed, her chest was heaving slightly. What the hell just happened? Was all that really a dream? No.. It couldn'tve.. It felt so real... Pushing her fingertips back through her hair lightly, she found it to be dampened slightly by sweat, which has also began to trickle down her hairline, and chest. Biting down on her lip lightly, her head snapped over in the direction of the door as the knocking continued._

"Ugh..."

_She muttered in a rather annoyed tone. Huffing out slightly, she threw the covers to the side, swinging her feet over the side and hopping up and making her way over to the door. Catching a glimpse of the clock, her eyes widened._

"For fucks sake.."

_The Canadian growled. It was 2am. Who the hell knocks on someone's door at that time of night? Rolling her dark green eyes, she angrily opened the door, gasping slightly at the sight, staggering back slightly. Boy did he have weird timing._

"I thought you would have been happy to see me"

_Randy chuckled, shaking his head playfully at the diva as he wandered inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. Biting down on her lip lightly, Natalya almost froze in place, her chest tightened slightly as she tried to breathe. Closing her eyes for a moment, the diva exhaled deeply in an attempt to gain her composure which seemed to be disappearing rather quickly._

"..I am.. Its... Uh... Nevermind..."

_She murmured, flashing the superstar an innocent smile, pushing her lips to the side at the same time as a smirk began to appear. Glancing down at the superstars hand as it neared her face, she could feel herself melting already. Sighing contently as his hand rested on the side of her neck, she couldn't help but giggle which was quickly haulted as his lips pressed to hers. A rather evil laugh passed her lips as she wrapped her arms around the Viper's neck loosely, standing on her tippy toes as the superstars hands began to run down her sides. _

"You look gorgeous by the way..."

_The superstar whispered into her lips, breathing hot air onto the skin of her neck, causing her head to tilt to the side. Randy knew where this was going to go before either of them had even said anything. Smirking heavily, he attacked the skin of her neck with his lips, nibbling on it lightly as he began to push the pair to the bedroom. _

"I'm in my PJ's you realize..."

_The blonde murmured, her voice barely existing as she allowed him to somewhat have his way with her. Biting down on her lip roughly, she almost began to gasp for air. Giggling childishly, she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she pulled him towards the bed, falling backwards, pulling him on top of her. Smiling in a sinister fashion, Randy ran his hands up the Neidhart's sides slowly before he pressed his lips to hers roughly, pushing himself lightly into her thigh. Why did this seem like déjà vu to Natalya?_


End file.
